Conventional drug delivery devices comprise a container defining a cavity within for retaining a drug, a nozzle, e.g. an injection needle arranged at a distal end of the container, wherein the nozzle is in fluid communication with the cavity, and a stopper with a plunger disposed in the container for displacing the drug.
U.S. 2008/0300550 A1 discloses a stopper adapted for attachment with a plunger rod for use within a syringe barrel. The stopper includes a main body defining an open rearward end and a closed front end. The open rearward end is adapted to receive a front forward end attachment portion of the plunger rod. The stopper also includes a core member integrally formed with said main body adjacent the closed front end. The core member includes a nose portion having a profile adapted to create a positive seal with an outlet opening of such syringe barrel.